looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Age Of Black
Golden Age Of Black & White Looney Tunes Vol. 1 (1930-1935) is a 4-disc DVD and Blu Ray collection containing all 91 black and white Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies from 1930 to 1935 featuring Bosko, Buddy, and many more. All of the shorts are remastered, uncut, and presented in their original black and white presentations. Disc 1 *Sinkin' in the Bathtub (1930) *Congo Jazz (1930) *Hold Anything (1930) *The Booze Hangs High (1930) *Box Car Blues (1930) *Big Man from the North (1931) *Ain't Nature Grand! (1931) *Ups 'n Downs (1931) *Dumb Patrol (1931) *Yodeling Yokels (1931) *Bosko's Holiday (1931) *The Tree's Knees (1931) *Lady, Play Your Mandolin! (1931) *Smile, Darn Ya, Smile! (1931) *Bosko Shipwrecked (1931) *One More Time (1931) *Bosko the Doughboy (1931) *You Don't Know What You're Doin'! (1931) *Bosko's Soda Fountain (1931) *Bosko's Fox Hunt (1931) *Red-Headed Baby (1931) *Bosko at the Zoo (1932) *Pagan Moon (1932) *Battling Bosko (1932) *Freddy the Freshman (1932) Bonus Features TBA From the Vault *Bosko, the Talk-Ink Kid (1929) *Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land (1931) Disc 2 *Big-Hearted Bosko (1932) *Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee (1932) *Bosko's Party (1932) *Goopy Geer (1932) *Bosko and Bruno (1932) *It's Got Me Again! (1932) *Moonlight for Two (1932) *Bosko's Dog Race (1932) *The Queen Was in the Parlor (1932) *Bosko at the Beach (1932) *I Love a Parade (1932) *Bosko's Store (1932) *Bosko the Lumberjack (1932) *You're too Careless With Your Kisses! (1932) *Ride Him, Bosko! (1932) *I Wish I Had Wings (1932) *Bosko the Drawback (1932) *A Great Big Bunch of You (1932) *Bosko's Dizzy Date (1932) *Three's a Crowd (1932) *Bosko's Woodland Daze (1932) *The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives (1933) *Bosko in Dutch (1933) *One Step Ahead of My Shadow (1933) *Bosko in Person (1933) Bonus Features TBA Disc 3 *Young and Healthy (1933) *Bosko the Speed King (1933) *The Organ Grinder (1933) *Wake Up the Gypsy in Me (1933) *Bosko's Knight-Mare (1933) *I Like Mountain Music (1933) *Bosko the Sheep-Herder (1933) *Beau Bosko (1933) *Shuffle Off to Buffalo (1933) *Bosko's Mechanical Man (1933) *The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon (1933) *Bosko the Musketeer (1933) *Bosko's Picture Show (1933) *We're in the Money (1933) *Buddy's Day Out (1933) *I've Got to Sing a Torch Song (1933) *Buddy's Beer Garden (1933) *Buddy's Show Boat (1933) *Sittin' on a Backyard Fence (1933) *Buddy the Gob (1934) *Pettin' in the Park (1934) *Buddy and Towser (1934) *Buddy's Garage (1934) *Buddy's Trolley Troubles (1934) *Buddy of the Apes (1934) Bonus Features TBA Disc 4 *Buddy's Bearcats (1934) *Buddy the Detective (1934) *Buddy the Woodsman (1934) *Buddy's Circus (1934) *Buddy's Adventures (1934) *Viva Buddy (1934) *Buddy the Dentist (1934) *Buddy's Pony Express (1935) *Buddy's Theatre (1935) *Buddy of the Legion (1935) *Buddy's Lost World (1935) *Buddy's Bug Hunt (1935) *Buddy in Africa (1935) *Buddy Steps Out (1935) *Buddy the Gee Man (1935) Bonus Features TBA Also See Golden Age Of Black & White Looney Tunes Vol. 2 (1935-1943) Category:Looney Tunes Fanon Home Video